


Scenery along the Road

by windyswind



Series: Meeting,Parting,Reunion [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, what happens afterwards
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyswind/pseuds/windyswind
Summary: Just some little pieces show what happens aferwards





	Scenery along the Road

番外《沿途风景》

乔纳森埋怨自己没有及早察觉异样。

和布鲁斯重逢后的这两个月里，时间飞逝的速度快到不可置信。他加入了正义联盟，代替消逝的超人帮助人们，还带着儿子搬到了熟悉又陌生的韦恩庄园，忙得分身不暇。

正义联盟的成员们感激他解了超人缺席的燃眉之急，也相信了他出自蝙蝠侠之口的背景来历，但对他的态度还是偏向警惕谨慎。看见曾经生死相托的队友对他心存疑虑，乔纳森不能说自己不介意，但他能理解他们的心情。

他们都还没能走出失去领袖和战友的悲伤。

虽然乔纳森怀特和克拉克肯特两个都是氪星人，可是乔纳森不能取代这个时间线年轻果敢的卡尔艾尔，乔纳森也不愿意这么做。这个卡尔为了拯救世界而牺牲了自己，永远值得大家的铭记。

他只能靠时间向正联证明自己的真诚。

相比之下，普罗大众接受新的超人的速度可快多了。尽管有部分人还在追问两个超人的关系，大部分人都是为了超人的归来而松了一口气。对他们而言，在位的是哪一个超人，超人的身份是谁，都没有太大关系。

重要的是超人的象征意义。

“超人代表了希望，代表了保护，代表了无私助人。他是人类无畏前进的灯塔。”蝙蝠侠如是说道，他没有刻意强调，但乔纳森知道话里的人类，包括了蝙蝠侠。

两个超人都教会了蝙蝠侠重要的事情，比方说无畏的爱情，比方说从不放弃的希望。

和布鲁斯重新走到一起并没有遇到乔纳森想象中的重重障碍。布鲁斯的几个儿子或欣喜或沉默接受，阿福欢天喜地，戴安娜则大方地恭喜了他们。

比起当年热恋的情状，如今的乔纳森和布鲁斯都分别经历过沧海桑田，就好像一块裂开的镜子，本应紧密贴合的边角各自磨出了新的棱角。

然而这些年来，他们都没有补上那一处空落落的缺口，他们都保留了对方的位置，奢望着奇迹般的破镜重圆。

结果奇迹真的发生了。

现在的乔纳森终于能肯定，假以时日，他们将会再度严丝合缝地贴合在一起。

一切都崭露曙光，直到乔纳森发现有一个人，那个最需要他关注照顾的人，过得并不开心。

他和布鲁斯的儿子乔恩。

乔纳森痛恨自己分了心神，竟然再一次地没有及早察觉乔恩的异样。乔恩不会发脾气，不会哭嚷，他只会把自己收藏起来，被心事压到更深更里面，也许没有人能触及的地方去。

乔恩很小时候就出现自闭症和阿斯伯格综合症的症状。严格来说这可能并不算是一种需要治疗的病，而是个人发育与群体的一种差异。乔恩智商很高，长大后透过训练能自我照顾和独立生活，对别人的真实情绪也有强烈的直觉，是个很聪明的孩子。

但他不懂得怎么表达自己的情绪和感受，也不理解社交暗示和隐喻。他不喜欢开启谈话，也讨厌和别人交流，总是沉醉在自己的世界里。表达和沟通障碍让他成了其他孩子和家长眼里的异类，尽管他其实是个很好的孩子，尽管超人多年来一直宣扬的就是要摒弃这种歧视和偏见。

乔纳森是在蝙蝠侠失踪以后才发现自己怀孕的，没多久又发生了时间线重启，心理及生理的不适应让他的生育非常艰难。他失去了他的家庭，不能找熟悉的人帮忙，双重记忆的重叠更是令他神志错乱。如果乔恩不是个混血的氪星宝宝，也许根本无法在最初的两年里活下来。后来乔纳森逐渐清醒过来，才发现他的儿子几乎从来不哭也不闹。

自闭症和阿斯伯格综合症的成因为何，科学界并没有统一的结论，大多认为是源于遗传。但乔纳森怀疑这是穿过时间线的影响。他更害怕这是因为他最初的疏忽照顾，害了乔恩。

他怎么能让自己再一次忽略了乔的感受？

韦恩全家准备到私家海岛上度假的那一天早上，布鲁斯和乔纳森争执了一个小时，乔纳森带着乔恩，还有布娃娃小氪，回了肯萨斯的农场。

计划夭折了，就连之前一直抱怨着不想参加的前罗宾都有些失望。迪克看着急得冲父亲大喊大叫问为什么不拦着的达米安，悄悄对布鲁斯感叹说幸好达米安年纪还小，不懂得什么叫做有情人终成兄弟，不然早大闹蝙蝠洞了。

布鲁斯表情冷硬，没有心情理会长子的幽默感，但也没有阻止达米安夜里偷偷开蝙蝠机潜出韦恩庄园，去肯萨斯敲乔恩的玻璃窗。

两个孩子一起在屋顶看星星看月亮的第三天，蝙蝠侠在正联会后留下了超人。

第十天，布鲁斯钻研完了一个图书馆关于自闭症的资料。他和乔纳森开始每天通电话。

第十七天起，达米安照顾乔恩的时候，乔纳森会迅速飞回哥谭。

第二十天起，布鲁斯每个周末都会抽空去肯萨斯，偶尔带着几个长子，每次都带着四子，陪伴那对氪星父子，或野餐打球，或在家里看电影，或一起静静地阅读，做一些普通亲子会做的事情。

十年来，怀特家只有两个人，乔恩和他的爸爸乔纳森。乔恩被乔纳森悉心照顾着，而乔恩敏锐地察觉到了乔纳森的沉郁和对蝙蝠侠的在意，便千方百计要去要蝙蝠侠的签名，可见父子之间的感情。但乔恩的交流障碍让他不明白为什么眨眼间他俩的小家庭就天翻地覆了，布鲁斯堂而皇之地闯了进来，夺去他爸爸的注意力。爸爸不再只有乔恩了。他们突然就搬了家，去到他不认识的大房子，见到陌生的哥哥们，还有变成哥哥的达米安。爸爸整天早出晚归，而乔恩不懂得怎么跟那些陌生人相处，也不想等大家发现他有问题后赶走他。

这些小孩子的心事，他没办法表达给任何人听。

幸好他的父亲和爸爸和哥哥们在他的身边。

“乔，布鲁斯和达米安刚刚来了。布鲁斯听说你会拼图，他带了一副超人的拼图，想让你帮忙完成它呢。你要来客厅吗？”乔纳森依着门框问。

乔放下了笔，点了点头，跳下椅子，在乔纳森的身侧跑了出去。乔纳森笑着听着他咚咚的脚步声，视线落在了乔的画纸上。

那里画着几个笔触拙劣的火柴人，从体型和披风的颜色可以勉强分辨出是蝙蝠侠和超人，还有他们的孩子们。

乔纳森深呼吸一口气，胸腔里满是暖意，嘴角忍不住的上扬。

他们会一直努力去理解和支持乔恩。布鲁斯在做的，就是让乔恩逐渐明白他不是来抢走乔纳森，也不会因为乔的病抛弃他们。在他眼里，乔和他的爸爸一样的美好。他们会成为一家人。乔纳森在做的，是爱护和保护最珍贵的乔，给予乔成长的机会，也为给予乔一个更平等友善的世界而奋斗。

这些都需要时间，但并非不可能的。

超人和蝙蝠侠，最擅长的就是制造奇迹。

END


End file.
